


The Full Experience

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, More Like Acquaintances To Lovers, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has no one to go to prom with so his two bestfriends Sam and Jess set him up with Sam’s older brother. Unfortunately for Castiel, he has a giant crush on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Experience

Castiel paces up and down the living room, his suit ruffled and his hair even more so. While Castiel is extremely grateful that Sam and Jess hooked him up with someone to go to prom with, he is not so much grateful that it’s Sam’s older brother, Dean Winchester.

Not only is Dean four years older and likely draw a lot of attention, but he also is the one person that Castiel has been crushing on since he first met the attractive man. 

Suddenly the doorbell rings and he’s snapped out of his daze. “Cassie, I think that one’s for you.” Gabriel says, poking his head around the corner from the kitchen. Castiel nods and nervously makes his way to the door.

“And Cassie? If you come back here, make sure to keep quiet while you lose your virginity okay?” Gabriel calls out, before ducking back into the kitchen.

Castiel blushes bright red. What a great way to start the night, Castiel thinks. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. As per usual, Dean is absolutely breathtaking except this time he’s wearing a suit and a large grin which only makes Castiel long after him even more.

“Geez, look at you, Cas. I swear I could never see what was under all those layers that you wear but now...” Dean whistles and grins even more when Castiel ducks his head, trying to hide the burn of his cheeks.

“Here, let me fix that.” Dean says, taking a step forward and readjusting his tie. 

“Oh...ah, sorry...I’m not really good at...tying ties.” Castiel finishes lamely. He cringes internally and looks away to hide his embarrassment. It’s barely been two minutes and he’s already mumbling like an idiot. It’s going to be a long night.

“Nah, don’t be sorry. C’mon let’s go.” Dean says quickly, before turning and bounding down towards the Impala where Sam and Jess are patiently waiting inside.

“Aww, aren’t you two just so cute together.” Jess says, sticking her head out the window. 

“A lot cuter than you two.” Dean quips. Castiel smiles slightly. Maybe the night won’t be so bad.

\-----

"You ready to go?” Dean asks, just after Sam and Jess start walking to the gymnasium together. Another deep breath.

“Yes?” Castiel says, and he can’t hide the uncertainty that laces his tone. However, Dean doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. He just chuckles and holds out his hand. Castiel’s eyes go wide and he promptly stares at Dean’s hand for the next five long seconds.

“C’mon, Cas. You gonna take my hand or just keep staring at it all night?” Dean asks. Castiel looks up to expect a smug grin on Dean’s face but he only finds a small, reassuring smile. Castiel reaches out and takes his hand.

As they start following the other students into the gym, Castiel finds that Dean’s hand is nice and warm compared to Castiel’s increasingly sweaty one. As soon as they find the table with his friends, he immediately drops it and wipes his hands on his pants once Dean isn’t looking.

“Well, aren’t you two just the hottest couple at the dance.” Pamela calls from across the table. 

“Nah, Pam. Cas is just making me look good. All credit goes to him.” Dean replies, slinging an arm around Castiel’s neck. I’m going to be blushing all night aren’t I, Castiel thinks to himself just as he begins to blush again.

\-----

“Do you wanna dance?” Dean asks, from where he is sitting next to Castiel at their table. The rest of Castiel’s friends have already gone off to dance and they left Dean and Castiel for over an hour to talk. It was nice getting to know Dean but he’d hoped he could avoid dancing, considering that requires touching.

“We don’t have to, Dean. It’s okay.” Castiel replies, fiddling with the cuff of his suit.

“Oh c’mon, Cas. You need to get the full experience! And dancing is definitely part of the experience.” Dean says, before standing up and hold out his hand. 

Castiel hesitates for a moment but he can’t resist the twinkle in Dean’s beautiful, green eyes. “Okay.” he responds quietly, taking Dean’s hand.

Dean leads them over to the dance floor where all the other students are swaying to a slow song. When they get there Dean let’s go of Castiel’s hand and places his own hands on either side of Castiel’s waist.

Castiel freezes, the touch of Dean’s hands on his waist rendering him motionless. Dean chuckles quietly before taking Castiel’s hands and placing them around his neck before putting his own back on Castiel’s waist.

“You alive in there, buddy?” Dean asks, pulling Castiel closer until they’re chest to chest. Castiel blushes furiously at their proximity. 

“Um, yes, I just...I don’t know how to dance.” Castiel mumbles, looking towards the floor.

“Well, this isn’t really dancing. We’re just supposed to sway. Like this.” Dean says, as he begins to sway from side to side. 

Castiel finally looks up and sees a small smile on Dean’s lips. He’s never been this close to Dean before. It’s mesmerising. 

Castiel maps out constellations in Dean’s freckles until they stop dancing.

\-----

“So, how was Dean?” Jess asks, once they’re standing beside the Impala, waiting for Dean to finish up in the men’s room.

“He was...nice. Very nice.” Castiel replies, with a small smile.

“Good. Because I told him that I’d kick his ass if he didn’t give you the full experience.” Sam says. Castiel’s heart sinks. 

The full experience. Of course. Why would he possibly think that Dean actually liked him? That Dean would take his hand, call him handsome or dance with him? Everything was obviously just because Sam told him to.

“Thank you, Sam. That’s very kind of you.” Castiel says quickly, forcing a smile onto his lip.

“Alright. So what’s happening? Am I dropping you guys off at Bela’s post party or what?” Dean says, as he saunters towards the three of them.

“I actually don’t think I’ll be going. I’m...I’m not feeling very well.” Castiel blurts out. “Would you be able to drop me home, Dean?”

“Of course. And what about you guys? Still need a lift?” Dean responds, motioning towards Sam and Jess.

“Well, if Cas isn’t going then, Jess and I might catch a ride with Pamela.” Sam says.

“Alright, well I’ll see you two delinquents later.” Dean says, as he rounds the car to get in the driver’s seat. Castiel says a quick goodbye to his friends before getting inside the Impala.

\-----

“So...you have a good night?” Dean asks, as they reach Castiel’s porch.

“Yes, it was very enjoyable. Thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it.” Castiel replies, fiddling again with his suit cuffs.

“Good to hear. But there is one thing that you’re missing. Ya know, the kiss on the porch part.” Dean says, raising his eyebrows. Castiel ducks his head in embarrassment.

“That’s very kind of you, Dean, but it’s not necessary. I know Sam told you to give me the “full experience” but I don’t want to force you to do something that you don’t want to do.” Suddenly there’s a finger under his chin, lifting it up until blue eyes meet green. 

“Who said I didn’t want to?” Dean asks quietly, before leaning in and softly moulding their lips together. Castiel takes a moment to respond but when he does he can feel Dean smile against him. 

It’s only when they pull away that Castiel realises they’re hands are tangled together. 

“You know...it’s not really the full experience until I get your number so I can take you on a date.” Dean says, smiling down at Castiel. 

\-----

Two months later...

Sam and Jess grin from ear to ear as they watch Dean and Castiel all curled up on the couch together, their fingers interlaced and their lips occasionally finding each other. Plan C: The Full Experience proved successful.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
